For You
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Just as Charisse get's ready for the battle against the evil that is threatening Lune's kingdom, a certain Baron...apprehends her. Baron/OC! Fluff warning! Rated for lemons and fluff! First TCR fic!


For You

_**A/N: Okay, this is a Baron/OC fic! Those who don't like OCs, turn back. Ye be warned! For those who like it, continue on. **_

_** Summary: Charisse, another Cat Creation, is getting ready to protect Lune's kingdom from evil but a certain Baron…disengages her. FLUFF WARNING!**_

Charisse, a small white cat, got dressed to prepare herself for the final battle against the evil cat that was threatening King Lune's kingdom. She slid her sword into the sheath and placed it on her waist. All the training with the Baron finally paid off for this moment. At first, he objected in doing any type of training with her but after conviction from Haru, Muta, and Toto, he reconsidered, only training with him was anything but easy.

The door of her room slammed open and in stepped the Baron himself. Charisse felt herself blush under her white fur when she saw him because she had a crush on him from the moment she met him. As hokey as it sounded, Charisse's feelings for him grew when he saved her from the old Cat King's lackeys. He was so brave and handsome, and she was so plain and speechless. When he looked into her eyes, she fell so fast and so sudden that it scared her.

But he wouldn't, couldn't, feel the same because of Louise, his deceased fiancée. She recalled when he told her about Louise and when Charisse saw how depressed the Baron looked, she refused to mention it again because she couldn't hurt him like that again.

"I'm ready, Baron," she announced resolutely, standing straight like a soldier.

Instead of replying, Baron approached her in such a slow, sensual fashion that it made her blush. He stared at her with those intense green eyes as he walked up to her. Charisse's heart rate increased and she backed away slowly like trying to escape a predator but he still continued to stride towards her. This wasn't like the Baron at all, so why was he acting this way?

"Baron!" she squealed fearfully, flat up against a wall. "I didn't mean to snoop through your travel bag! I was only curious and—shit!" She didn't want to tell the Baron that she peeked through his bag but she had to save herself from his impending wrath. "I mean, the portrait of Louise is very pretty, and your journal is well-written like a novel but…"

The sudden cross expression on the Baron's face caused Charisse to shrink into the wall like a cowering animal. "Little girl," he said sternly, eyes flashing ominously, "I can forgive you for looking through my bag but snooping through my personal belongings and the error in your judgment cannot be commended."

Before Charisse could protest, Baron wrapped his arms around her and held her in an embrace so tight that it was painful. A squeak of trepidation escaped her throat as she tried to break away from the leering Baron but her efforts were fruitless; he was much stronger than her.

"I didn't mean to pry, Baron! I—ow!" she squeaked again. "Stop, you're hurting me!" In the flurry of pain, she felt the Baron pull the sword off and let it fall with a loud 'clang!' but Baron didn't notice—or he did, but he just ignored it.

The strange glow in the Baron's feline eyes was anything but friendly but he finally eased up the pressure of his arms and kissed Charisse on the lips soundly. As much as it delighted Charisse, she couldn't help but feel nervous. His lips were laced with such passion and desire that it made her knees turn to jelly.

"Baron, please…" she begged, half-heartedly trying to fend him off. "We can't do this now. Maybe later but…"

"No 'if's', 'and's', or 'but's' about it," ordered Baron calmly, pressing his lips against her neck. "I can't stop. I won't…"

Charisse would have argued but the feel of his lips on her neck left her speechless. A cry escaped her open lips when she felt his teeth nibble into the soft part of her neck. As sinful as it sounded, Charisse _liked_ that the Baron wasn't controlling himself. She had wanted this for so long…

"We shouldn't be doing this," she breathed, trying to regain her last strands of sanity.

"There are many things people shouldn't do," he purred seductively between kisses. "Cheating," kiss, "sleeping with other people's spouses," kiss, "Iraq," kiss, "premarital pregnancy." He pressed another kiss to Charisse's neck before running his usually-demure hands down the curve of her waist and hips, which were easily emphasized by the stretch-polyester outfit she wore.

"Baron!" she whimpered when his naughty hands found the curve of her thighs.

Sensual heat filled Charisse's veins and suddenly she didn't mind if the Baron deflowered right then and there. Despite being proud and virginal, Charisse had turned into a sputtering bundle of goo who let all caution go to the wind. The Baron unzipping her bodysuit made her snap out of her reverie but she didn't fight him.

"Baron, nooo…" she groaned, despite grounding her hips against his to feel his desire.

"Call me by name, Charisse," he purred in that seductive tone.

"Baron..?" she guessed inaccurately.

"You know my real name, Charisse," he murmured, kissing her collarbone. "I told you it when we first met…"

"H-Humbert...?" she guessed again, going a higher pitch.

He let a groan of approval vibrate in his throat as he let his lips trail lower and lower until they found her bosom. As he unzipped the zipper of her bodysuit to reveal her chest, his tongue and teeth teased the sensitive skin until she cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. She arched her back uncontrollably in a way of surrendering her body to him.

In a flash, he removed her ankle-length boots and unzipped her bodysuit all the way down as easily as unzipping footie pajamas. Because Charisse's suit held chest support, the white cat didn't need to wear a bra so her body was exposed except for the silk undi's that were positively soaked from arousal. Trembles of pleasure and anticipation ripped through her body and it affected her standing straight.

Before she could collapse from shaking so badly, Baron scooped the white female cat up in his arms and placed her on her large cozy bed. He hovered over her and kissed again but this one held more desire than the last one. Charisse clumsily tried to slide the Baron's jacket off his shoulders but he beat her to it.

In a fast flurry, his jacket fell to the ground followed by his red vest and white dress shirt. Unable to help herself, Charisse stroked the tawny fur of his chest and reveled when he groaned in need. Using the sharp incisors he had since he was created, he pulled his cream colored gloves off and ejected them next to his clothes. Then he untied his shoes and slid them off along with his socks. With trembling hands, Charisse unbuttoned his beige slacks and he slid out of them easily. Now they were totally exposed to one another, save for their undergarments.

Charisse swallowed nervously but the Baron soothed her by kissing her gently on the lips. Since this kiss was gentle and slow, it managed to calm Charisse's overwrought nerves.

"Humbert…" she moaned, arching her back when she felt him caress the hot center of her legs.

"Charisse…" he moaned in return, continuing his gentle ministrations of his caressing. "So wet and ready…"

Her pants increased and sharpened as he stroked her womanly cat-hood but just before she snapped, he stopped and pulled his hand away. Just as Charisse was about to whine in discontent, she felt him remove her panties completely and he slid himself in. She wasn't aware of him taking his boxers off but she knew he was big because his length ripped at her innocence.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she furrowed her brow in pain. "It hurts, Humbert…" she whimpered like a wounded animal, digging her nails into his back painfully.

Unfazed by her nails digging in his back, Humbert bestowed a kiss upon her lips and whispered gently, "I won't push you, Charisse." He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered the words she had waited so long to hear:

"I just want you to know that I love you."

Charisse's tail twitched in shock and she gazed into his gentle green eyes. "You do?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," he replied lovingly. "Your affection has never been one-sided."

"H-how did you know I..?" she asked but was broken off by him kissing her gently.

"Muta told me," he whispered in her ear.

The tears that now ran down her cheeks were tears of joy and she embraced him tightly. "I thought," she gasped, "I was the only one…I've loved you since you first saved me five years ago."

"You were only eighteen then," he murmured softly, caressing her back lovingly. "How torturous it must have been for you to endure for five years…" He wasn't teasing her but he did feel sorry for holding out on her for so long.

"It was," wept Charisse, nodding in agreement, "but…now, we're here…and I wouldn't have it any other way…" It was getting hard to talk because of the unspeakable pleasure that filled her abdomen and stomach.

"Humbert…" she moaned, digging her nails into his back even more. "Please…"

Without speaking, he thrust into her and kept a steady rhythm that made it hard to speak. She tried to say his name but she could only moan, cry, and scream in pleasure. Suddenly, it no longer mattered to her if anyone could hear them; she wanted the whole kingdom to know who was giving her so much love and pleasure.

All rational thought slipped away when Humbert started hitting that spot inside of her and when he did, he didn't stop hitting it. Despite trying to tell him to stop, Charisse was cast into too much joy to tell him to cease so instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist to encourage him to go further in.

Everything was now feeling and experiencing, with thinking evaporated. The two lovers mewled and cried for each other as they moved in sync until finally they reached their ends. Charisse screamed when her warm juices spilled out and drenched around his length, which prompted Baron to groan and pour his seed into her.

Throats sore from shouting and limbs tight from exertion, the two lovers panted and rested in a sweet, sweaty mess. With the threatening evil forgotten, Baron pulled out of Charisse and collapsed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cradled her gently.

"This isn't just a one-night stand, is it?" breathed Clarisse in a teasing voice.

"I don't believe in those 'one night stands'," explained Baron breathlessly as he nuzzled his lover. "I want all of you—your body, your soul, your heart, and your mind."

The two shared a gentle smile before sinking back into a dream-like state.

…

When Charisse was able to sit up, she grabbed her clothes and shakily put them on. She watched the Baron pull his now-wrinkled suit on, admiring the view. How was she so lucky in getting him? Just as she placed her weapon on her waist, Baron approached Charisse and pressed a lustful kiss to her lips. Did he want more? She got so into it that she didn't feel her wrist being handcuffed to her bed post but when she heard a 'click-click', she caught on, opened her eyes, and saw the Baron step away, looking guilty.

"What?" she gasped in shock, trying to tug herself loose.

"Sorry, love," he said gently, backing away out of her reach. "I care too much to let you go running into battle. You could get hurt. Muta's here to keep you company."

As soon as he said that, Muta, the big marshmallow of a cat, walked in and sat on his rump, smiling deviously just to piss Charisse off. It worked; she struggled against the bond but to no avail. Baron placed his top hat on with a satisfied grin on his face and he picked up his cane that he left so carelessly on the floor. Charisse glared daggers at Baron but he merely approached her and gave her a kiss on the lips. It didn't subdue her like before.

"Let me guess," she spat once they separated, "the love-making was just a ruse, or was it part of the plan in subduing me? I bet you just said all that loving stuff just to get in my pants! So juvenile! And I bet Fatso here was just hired in this plot to keep me locked up, is that was this is?"

Baron gave her a cool look that made her shouting cease immediately. "Do not speak out of turn like that again," he ordered in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Or what?" demanded Charisse furiously. "What could you possibly..?"

She stilled when she saw his hand flash out but was surprised when she didn't feel a hit. When she opened her eyes to look at the Baron, she saw that his eyes looked as hard as emeralds.

"That was a warning, Charisse," he said coldly. "The next time my hand flies on its own, from where I come from, there are penalties for women who speak out of turn."

Cordially, he turned to Muta and finally said, "I'll see you later. Muta, keep an eye on her please."

The white cat shrugged. "Well, you better pay me with the Angel Food Cake you promised."

Baron finally smiled warmly. "Farewell for now," he said, exiting from the room.

Charisse gave up struggling and finally sat on the bed, Indian-style. Neither she nor Muta said a word but no words were needed to be said because she was going to kill the Baron when he got back. And if he died, she'd bring him back and kill him again.

"Did you know he loves you?" Muta's question broke the silence.

"For how long, Muta?" she asked quietly.

"For a while now," answered the chubby white cat in a rare serious voice. "He always talked about you and I could see the light in his eyes whenever he saw you. Even I can tell he loves you, and you love him."

"Then why did he almost slap me?" she whispered dolefully.

"It was just a ruse, Charisse," replied Muta. "He never would have struck you anyways. The Baron is stubborn, irritating, and too smart for his own good but he knows how to treat a woman the right way."

Instead of arguing, Charisse smiled wistfully. "I know," she whispered, sinking back into silence.

…

It felt like years before Baron, Toto, and Haru returned but when they did, Baron released Charisse of her bonds and she attacked him in a suffocating embrace. He held her tightly and bestowed kisses on the fur of her head. Tears welled up in Charisse's eyes and she began to weep out of joy, anger, and scared. She was happy that everyone was okay, was angry that the Baron chained her to her bed post, and was scared because she thought she lost them.

"Why are you crying, love?" he asked in an amused yet concerned tone.

Furiously, she began smacking him in the chest with her fists. "I thought you died!" she growled lividly before collapsing into more sobs.

He placed his hands on her back and rubbed soothing circles. "Charisse," he said gently, unfazed by her rapid assault, "I'm a smart cat. It takes more than a crazy wizard to take me down. Remember who taught you how to sword fight? Death could never stop true love. It can only delay it for a while."

"I will never doubt again," she whispered, weeping softly.

"There will never be a need," said Baron in a voice so soft that no one but Charisse could hear it.

"I-I was so scared," she stammered. "I didn't know who was hurt or not, or what was happening. I-I just…"

Baron broke her off in a gentle kiss that dispelled all of her fears and worries. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his head closer and a tear of joy ran down her cheek. Everything was good now.

Everyone was safe.

Safe and sound.

_And I wonder,_

_ Would I give my life?_

_ Or could I make this sacrifice? _

_ If it came down to it,_

_ Could I take the bullet?_

_ I would,_

_ Yes, I would,_

_ For you." _

_**A/N: Okay, this is the most exhausting thing to type but I hope you enjoy it! Please be kind in your reviews. I know it sucks but still there's no need to rub it in because it would be…INCONCEIVEABLE! Yes, I'm on a roll today! Anyway, read and review~**_


End file.
